


Auburn

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, GakuYuga, Hair Brushing, Humor, I'm still trying to figure out what colour Yuga's hair actually is welp, M/M, Magnetshipping, Mutual Pining, Pining, YusaYuya, Yusaku and Yuya as Yuga's fathers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yuga wholeheartedly adored the sweet relationship between his own fathers and he wanted to have the same... thus, he asked Gakuto to do something for him.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya, Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Auburn

"Yu-sa-ku~?" Yuya sang as he threw his head back and a wide grin flashed across his face.

"Yes?" the man in question patiently asked as he sat next to his husband and carefully brushed his hair.

Their cosy bedroom was bathed in the evening sunlight, and it painted everything soft orange. There was intimacy in the air even if the two men happened to be engaged in something much more routine than making out or anything like that. They were sitting on their bed, and Yusaku kept running the brush through Yuya's hair.

"Do I look more like a strawberry or a tomato?" the latter got sincerely curious, even though he was well aware of what his spouse would say.

"Strawberry, of course," Yusaku handled each and every strand of his lover with utmost care. "Just as sweet."

This response made Yuya purr contently as he leaned against Yusaku and closed his eyes, enjoying himself being groomed so tenderly. 

When Yuya was around ten he claimed with all seriousness that he was ready to marry the first person who would call him something else than a "tomato" as the boy hated that nickname more than anything in the world.

And who would have thought that Yusaku, the guy who was as good at romance as an elephant at ballet, would turn out to be _the one_.

Yusaku, of all people, never thought of Yuya's red and green hair as tomato-like. To be honest, he never thought much of anyone in _that_ way. Many people thought that Yusaku's heart was covered with ice as he hardly took any interest in forming connections... but then Yuya transferred into his class during his second year of high school. 

Everything about Yuya was so... different. That boy was like a bright colourful spot amidst the dull, grey world Yusaku had been so used to. Yuya's crimson, ruby eyes had so much fire blazing within their depths, and that fire left no chances for Yusaku's "ice", melting it almost right away. Everything about Yuya reminded Yusaku about flame, the older boy could feel it in his own skin whenever they touched, by accident or not. Yuya's big smile outshined the sun itself as it took Yusaku's breath away every time, and his hair... no, the older teen never associated it with tomatoes.

Only the most gorgeous red rose.

Only the sweetest, the juiciest strawberry.

And that magnetism, that strong, irresistible attraction between the two was more powerful than any magic... no wonder they ended up getting married as soon as they graduated from school.

"Hey..." suddenly, Yuya's smile faded a little as he looked up at his husband; ruby and emerald eyes immediately locked, their gazes were almost painfully intense.

"What is it?" Yusaku's heart clenched; he knew his spouse well enough to tell that he was about to say something that worried him a lot.

"Will you..." soft rosy blush coloured Yuya's cheeks. "Will you still love me if my hair turns grey eventually?"

There was so much naivety and cuteness in his lover's timid voice that Yusaku was unable to hold back a chuckle.

"What?" Yuya pouted and puffed his cheeks akin to a hamster as he crossed his arms in obvious disapproval.

"You're just so precious," Yusaku wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him closer, burying the tip of his nose in that thick and fluffy hair. "Of course I will."

Yuya curved his lips in a tiny yet so foxy like smile. He was certain that at this very moment his husband must have experienced a full-blown cognitive dissonance as soon as he noticed that particular fragrance of a strawberry shampoo.

Strawberry shampoo for a strawberry-haired man.

What could have been more thrilling than that?

But then Yuya was the one to actually hear that little _creak!_ sound coming exactly from where the attic happened to be.

Yuya's smile transformed into the most cunning smirk he was capable of as his gaze ended up directed at the very source of the sound, and the very sight of it made Yuga shudder and recoil instantaneously from that single crack between two floorboards up in the attic.

"Oh shoot! Papa noticed us!"

"Eh?!" Gakuto's eyes widened. "No way! What are we going to... Waah!"

Yuga grabbed his friend's hand and literally yanked him, dragging him out of the place.

"Phew!" the smaller boy wiped his forehead as the two of them ended up in his own room. "Now we're safe!"

"B-but Yuya-san has seen us anyway..." Gakuto reminded him anxiously.

"Hehe," Yuga grinned at him. "No worries! It's not like we have seen anything inappropriate. Papa and Dad only lock the attic before it's time for them to go to bed. They're perfectly fine with me being up there at any other time."

"Still," Gakuto blushed, "that did feel like a breach of their privacy. What was that even all about?" 

Yuga remained quiet for some time. His own cheeks turned scarlet as he approached his bedside drawer and took something out of there. It was a hair brush.

"Yuga... kun?" Gakuto blinked at the younger boy and felt his own face growing hotter.

"Gakkun," Yuga offered him the brush. "Do it, please?"

The older boy hesitated, but just for a moment as he felt like he couldn't refuse, not when his friend looked at him with such begging eyes... such pretty eyes.

"A-alright?" he agreed, and then Yuga's mood changes drastically; the smaller boy squeed excitedly and happily handed him the brush, but not before he pushed Gakuto in his bed's direction so that the taller boy ended up sitting down on it.

"Thank you!" Yuga giggled and flopped right onto Gakuto's lap.

"W-what is so special about it?" the older boy got curious as his friend beamed, his hands under his knees, his legs swinging in space.

"Papa loves it so much when Dad brushes his hair," Yuga replied with a giggle and then blushed again. "So I thought I wanted you to do this for me, too, Gakkun."

Gakuto knew exactly what was the main functionality of that the brush in his hands and how to use it, but he still hesitated. Yuga never trusted him with something so... so personal before. After all, not so often a boy asked another boy to brush his hair.

Gakuto began to run the brush through the very ends of Yuga's hair as carefully as possible. And he was so taken aback by how soft it ended up being in his hands. No, Gakuto always suspected that Yuga's hair must have been super fluffy just judging by the looks of it alone.

"Oh, sorry!" but then Gakuto let out a tiny gasp as he made Yuga hiss in pain by coming across some tangled strands and pulling at them.

"No biggie!" the younger boy smiled in return. "Papa always says that my chevelure is so disastrously thick that it has to be brushed at least ten times per day. Well, I do take after him in that regard, heh."

"But you are somewhat lazy when it comes to that," Gakuto sighed as he had to deal with yet another tangle as gently as he could.

"Gorgeous fluffy hair always comes with such a price," Yuga shrugged, giggling.

Eventually, though, things went much smoother as Gakuto got used to handling Yuga's chevelure without hurting him. And soon enough the process started... giving the younger boy much pleasant emotions. Yuga began purring quietly, just like a kitten, as his friend continued to run the brush through his hair.

Gakuto stopped for a moment. He was confused as he had never heard anyone react to having their hair brushed like that before. But then Yuga looked up at him, smiling and encouraging him to proceed. 

The older boy obeyed, but then it quickly became hard for him to concentrate all over again. More purring filled the air, but this time Yuga's cheeks grew much redder, the more Gakuto kept taking care of him.

Finally, Gakuto could not take it anymore.

"Y-Yuga-kun," his own face was redder than the ripest beetroot. "Why... Why do you..?"

"Ah, sorry!" the younger boy laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "I can't help it cause I'm just... enjoying it a bit too much?"

"Enjoying?" Gakuto blinked.

"Yeah... like, you do it so gently. Papa is the one who usually brushes my hair and yet he can be quite harsh at times, even if not intentionally. But the way you do it is... amazingly caring."

"J-just trying my best," flustered, the older boy looked to the side, unable to withstand the softness of Yuga's pretty emerald eyes any longer; Gakuto cleared his throat as he firmly decided to change the topic. "H-hey, Yuga-kun? Is it my imagination or is there really something... different about your hair?"

"Eh?" Yuga stared at him with huge eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It seems somewhat... redder than usual?"

The older boy realised what a bizarre thing he had blurted out as soon as he encountered this deadpan expression on Yuga's face. It was impossible to decipher which emotions were stirred inside the younger boy, and it triggered a devastating wave of anxiety which overwhelmed Gakuto that very instant.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered helplessly, colour drained from his face almost completely. "That is... I-I mean... uh..."

"Geez!" Yuga glared at him, puffed his cheeks and pouted, resembling nothing less but an angry hamster. "You have known me since kindergarten, but you _still_ cannot tell what shade my hair is? Shame on you, Gakkun! Shame!"

Gakuto fidgeted nervously and mumbled some slurred apologies.

This was especially embarrassing because the boy thought that he actually paid some really, _really_ close attention to anything concerning Yuga. To think that he could be mistaken about something as obvious as this... even though Gakuto could have sworn that neither his own eyes nor old photographs were deceiving him as Yuga's hair was definitely(?) brown.

"Hey-hey!" all of a sudden, the younger boy's scowl disappeared and he smiled again. "Relax! I'm joking, okay? You're not entirely wrong about this!"

"Huh?" poor Gakuto hardly felt any relief.

"It is true," Yuga confirmed. "My hair used to be 100% brown, but recently it has gained some reddish shade as well. So it would be more correct to say that my chevelure is auburn. And auburn _is_ reddish-brown, so it's still technically brown. Thus, you aren't wrong."

"But... how? Why is..?"

"Dad says this occurrence is not that rare. Hair colour may change due to some hormonal processes, for example, during childhood when a kid grows older. Heh, this is exactly what's going on with me at the moment."

"Oh," Gakuto sighed. "I see."

"Hormones are weird," Yuga shrugged, and then his blush reappeared on his cheeks, glowing even brighter. "I do wish, though, that my hair could be as red as Papa's... but I doubt it'll change that much."

The younger boy went silent for a brief moment, and that moment seemed to last so long as Gakuto could feel his heart pounding so hard at the sight of his friend's adorable face.

"Even after so many years..." Yuga murmured with a dreamy look in his shiny eyes. "Papa and Dad have been together for so long, and yet they're still totally attracted to each other. Of course, their relationship is not always smooth, it can be quite rocky, heh, especially when it comes to dealing with my crazy shenanigans. Dad can be such an overprotective mother hen while Papa is all for me spreading my wings, but... their love is as strong as ever. I... I wish I could be with someone like that, too?"

"You will meet someone that special one day," Gakuto smiled at the smaller boy and patted his head softly.

"Hmm..." 

Yuga looked up at him. Their eyes met, and the whole world suddenly came to a halt. Gakuto saw himself being reflected in those emerald soul mirrors as clearly as never before.

"Maybe..." Yuga's gentle voice sounded as enchanting as an echo as it resonated deep within Gakuto's heart. "Maybe I have _already_ met such a person? And I'm looking at them right now?"

Gakuto waited 'till Yuga would grin and announce that this was yet another joke... but it never happened.

Rest in peace his poor heart!

**Author's Note:**

> I must say... I miss Sevens SO much! It gets kinda difficult to write when the show is on hiatus and there's hardly any... fuel :(


End file.
